


Проделки подсознания

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После укуса Нагини Снейп просыпается в какой-то странной реальности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проделки подсознания

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на игру «Тараканьи бега» на «Астрономической башне».  
> Тема задания: Авторский фик 2 – «Окружающие полагают, что гомосексуальная ориентация – норма, а гетеро – нет».

> Кровать была мягкой и удобной, одеяло теплым, и если бы не чьи-то голоса рядом, то можно было продолжать спать дальше. Северус попытался открыть глаза, но те явно были против. Однако его усилия все-таки не пропали даром.  
>  – Кажется, он приходит в себя, – раздался рядом незнакомый женский голос. – Позовите аврора Шеклболта.  
>  Слово "аврор" убедило мозг послать нужные сигналы в глазной нерв, и Северус попытался оценить обстановку. Обстановка не внушала оптимизма. Похоже, он находился в Мунго, и возле кровати что-то обсуждали два колдомедика.  
>  – Мистер Снейп, вы можете говорить? – спросила медсестра, которая, видимо, и послала за аврором.  
>  – Что произошло? – с трудом выдавил из себя Северус.  
>  Колдомедики тут же прекратили свое обсуждение и приблизились к кровати, словно две гиены.  
>  – Вы не помните, что с вами произошло? – вежливо поинтересовался тот, что помоложе, в белоснежном халате и с пергаментом в руке. – А свое…  
>  – Я же сразу сказал, что при такой черепной травме он легко не отделается, – перебил его чуть более помятый коллега, всем своим видом демонстрируя знания и опытность.  
>  – Вы не можете этого утверждать! – возразил первый. – Мы должны провести…  
>  – Вы должны заткнуться! Оба! – рявкнул Снейп. Голова раскалывалась, и терпеть эти дебаты не было никакого желания. – Что со мной произошло?  
>  Двое идиотов начали было отвечать одновременно, но одного взгляда хватило, чтобы они заткнулись.  
>  – Вы упали с метлы, мистер Снейп, – вмешалась в разговор медсестра. – И очень сильно ударились головой. Колдомедики опасались, что вы так и останетесь в коме.  
>  С метлы упал, значит. И головой ударился. Интересно, до или после.  
>  Черт… Кажется, он произнес это вслух.  
>  – Мистер Снейп, до или после чего? – очень ласково поинтересовалась медсестра.  
>  – Я ударился головой до того, как влез на метлу?  
>  Так… Кажется, сейчас из травмы переведут в закрытое отделение.  
>  – Амнезия налицо, – победоносно взглянул на молодого соперника помятый.  
>  Пока эти два индюка спорили, стараясь привлечь внимание медсестры, Северус попытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь. Неожиданно в памяти возникла Визжащая хижина, лицо склонившегося над ним Поттера... Северус в панике дотронулся… до совершенно гладкой шеи. Ни бинтов, ни шрамов, ничего.  
>  – Какое сегодня число? – прошипел он.  
>  – Двадцатое августа 1998 года, – ответила медсестра. Ласково.  
>  Хмм… Действительно, амнезия. И, похоже, потерял он не только память. Неплохо бы узнать, что он делал на метле. От авроров сбегал?  
>  – Спасибо, мисс. А вы не в курсе, при каких обстоятельствах я упал с метлы?  
>  – Аврор Шеклболт сказал, что несчастный случай произошел во время игры в квиддич.  
>  Северус незаметно ущипнул себя за ногу. С каких это пор в Азкабане проводят квиддичные матчи?!  
>  Додумать эту мысль он не успел, потому что как раз в этот момент в палату буквально ворвался взволнованный Шеклболт.  
>  – Северус, как ты? Прости, что меня не было тут, когда ты очнулся…  
>  Шеклболт говорил что-то еще, но Снейп перестал слушать, лихорадочно пытаясь что-то понять. Не получалось. Что ж… Амнезия так амнезия.  
>  – Простите, а вы кто? – перебил он Кингсли, стараясь казаться как можно более растерянным.  
>  Тот заткнулся и посмотрел на колдомедиков. На медсестру. На Северуса. Снова на колдомедиков.  
>  – Простите, аврор Шеклболт, но в результате травмы мистер Снейп потерял память, – наконец выдавил из себя молодой индюк.  
>  – Но не волнуйтесь, очень скоро мы подберем лечение, – поспешил вмешаться в разговор помятый.  
>  – Северус… Ты не помнишь меня? Нас?  
>  "Нас"? А это еще что за хрень?!  
>  – Нет, мистер…  
>  – Кингсли, Северус. Ты можешь называть меня Кингсли.  
>  Несколько минут Шеклболт рассматривал его с таким видом, словно все хорошее в жизни закончилось. Возможно, надо было что-то сказать, но Северусу было интересно понаблюдать, чем же закончится эта мелодрама. Смущало лишь то, что главная роль почему-то досталась ему. Но это ведь не в первый раз, так что можно и потерпеть.  
>  – Аврор Шеклболт, мы хотели бы обсудить лечение вашего жениха, – наконец прервал скорбное молчание молодой колдомедик.  
>  Северус закашлялся.  
>  – Воды, – прохрипел он.  
>  Мелодрама как-то неожиданно превратилась в фильм ужасов. Сколько он себя помнил, ему всегда нравились женщины. Точнее, одна-единственная женщина. Лили Эванс. И Кингсли Шеклболт был явно на нее не похож. И вообще… С каких это пор в магическом мире разрешены однополые браки? Хмм… В принципе, раньше он никогда не интересовался этим вопросом.  
>  Пока медсестра поила его водой, Кингсли о чем-то спорил с колдомедиками. Северус же пытался придумать логичное объяснение происходящему. К сожалению, самое логичное объяснение – что он свихнулся – не радовало. На втором месте была альтернативная реальность. Раньше Северус в этот бред не верил, но и жениться, да еще и на мужчине, он тоже раньше не собирался. Ну и самое печальное объяснение – Темный Лорд победил и теперь пытается его наказать, стерев память и заставив жениться. Только было не совсем понятно, кого он наказывает больше. И почему Шеклболт? Почему не какой-нибудь Упивающийся Смертью, например?  
>  – Северус, – раздался над ухом неуверенный голос Кингсли. – Я поговорил с колдомедиками. Если не считать амнезии, ты в порядке, и мы можем вернуться домой. Есть надежда, что привычная обстановка может помочь.  
>  У Северуса было очень нехорошее предчувствие, что обстановка будет совсем непривычной, но это все-таки было лучше Мунго. Возможно, удастся хоть что-то понять.  
>  – Домой – это хорошо, Кингсли, – ответил Северус, заставляя себя улыбнуться. – И чем раньше, тем лучше.  
>  – Мы можем использовать портключ, – обрадовался Шеклболт и попытался помочь ему подняться с кровати.  
>  "Молчи! – приказал самому себе Снейп. – Он твой жених и имеет полное право о тебе заботиться!"  
>  Спустя несколько секунд они стояли в гостиной совершенно незнакомого дома. Северус с тоской осматривался по сторонам. Ни одного знакомого предмета мебели! Какие-то маггловские картины на стене. Куда подевались книги?! И что, черт возьми, здесь делает это маггловское приспособление?!  
>  – Что это? – прошипел он.  
>  – Это тренажер, Северус, – пояснил Кингсли. – Ты любишь на нем бегать по утрам.  
>  – Где здесь ванная? – простонал Северус, чувствуя, что его сейчас стошнит от этой уютной гостиной, маггловских картин и тренажеров и этого Кингсли с его гребаной заботой.  
>  Оказавшись один, Северус облегченно вздохнул, подошел к раковине, чтобы умыться, и увидел свое отражение в зеркале. Впервые после пробуждения. Он закричал.  
>  – Что случилось? – ворвался в ванную перепуганный Кингсли. – Северус! Ты в порядке? Ответь мне!  
>  Но Снейп не мог вымолвить ни слова, в ужасе рассматривая свое отражение в зеркале. Что-то произошло с его кожей – она была гладкой и мраморной, как у девушки, регулярно посещающей косметический салон. От привычного бледно-желтого оттенка не осталось и следа. Щетины тоже не было. Ни малейшего намека. Исчезли даже волоски в носу. А брови… брови были аккуратно выщипаны. И что-то произошло с его ресницами. Потому что Северус не помнил, что они когда-нибудь при его жизни были такими длинными и пушистыми.  
>  – Что со мной произошло? – наконец спросил он Шеклболта.  
>  – О чем ты, Северус?  
>  – Мой нос! Для начала объясни, что случилось с моим носом?!  
>  – А, это, – облегченно вздохнул Кингсли. – Ты несколько лет назад сделал пластическую операцию.  
>  – Зачем?! Меня всегда устраивал мой нос.  
>  – Это лучше у Локхарта спросить, – пожал плечами Кингсли. – Его влияние. Меня твой нос тоже устраивал, но мы тогда еще не встречались.  
>  – А моя кожа – тоже влияние Локхарта?  
>  Шеклболт кивнул.  
>  – И волосы? – Северус с отвращением посмотрел на блестящие черные локоны, спадающие волнами на плечи.  
>  – Ты заказываешь специальный шампунь. Еще со времен вашей помолвки.  
>  – С каких времен? – переспросил Северус, надеясь, что ослышался.  
>  – Ну, все эти перемены произошли незадолго до твоей свадьбы с Локхартом. И отбеливание кожи, и пластическая операция, и другие… кхм… процедуры.  
>  Свадьба. С Локхартом. Он женат на Локхарте. Был женат. Нет, он не свихнулся. Он умер и попал в ад. Это единственное логичное объяснение. Потому что он, Северус Снейп, не мог жениться на Локхарте в здравом рассудке. Вообще жениться на мужчине. А на Локхарте… И делать пластическую операцию! И другие процедуры…  
>  – Какие еще процедуры я делал? – прошептал он, заранее боясь ответа.  
>  – Эпиляцию на лице и на теле, удаление шрамов и отбеливание ануса.  
>  Отбеливание. Ануса. И эпиляция. На теле. Когда Северус осмыслил сказанное, он начал лихорадочно стаскивать с себя одежду.  
>  – Нет, – прошептал он, в ужасе уставившись на безволосые ноги и грудь. Спасибо, хоть пах не тронули.  
>  – Северус…  
>  – Я хочу побыть один! – рявкнул Снейп.  
>  "А потом найти Локхарта и убить этого ублюдка!"  
>  Спустя час Северус смирился с этой версией ада и решился покинуть ванную, чтобы продолжить знакомство с этим фильмом ужасов. Или новой реальностью. Или лихорадочным бредом. Он так и не решил, какой из вариантов менее ужасен.  
>  – Ты устал, Северус? – спросил Кингсли. – Хочешь пойти прилечь?  
>  Снейп хотел сказать, что в два часа дня он не ложится отдыхать, но внезапно мелькнула надежда, что если заснет, то, возможно, этот кошмар закончится.  
>  – Да, это хорошая идея, – зевая ответил он.  
>  Спальня оказалась на удивление нормальной. Никаких розовых шторок или золотистых простыней. Видимо, влияние Локхарта затронуло лишь внешность, а не интерьер квартиры. Хотя, возможно, на интерьер оказал влияние Кингсли. Хмм… А вкус у него вполне даже.  
>  – Твоя пижама под подушкой. С левой стороны, – подсказал Кингсли.  
>  Северус с отвращением разглядывал атласную пижаму серебристого цвета.  
>  – Тоже влияние Локхарта?  
>  – Да, наверное.  
>  – Где моя палочка?  
>  Кингсли нахмурился, но палочку дал. Одно заклинание, и пижама сменила цвет. На черный. Кингсли хмыкнул.  
>  – Что ж… Отдохни, Северус, а когда проснешься, поговорим.  
>  Снейпу очень хотелось сказать, что он надеется не проснуться, но он промолчал. Шеклболту и так несладко пришлось. И почему-то Северус не сомневался, что дальше будет только хуже.  
>  Проворочавшись минут двадцать, он смог ненадолго задремать. Только для того, чтобы проснуться все в той же спальне. Что ж… Еще раз взглянув с тоской на безволосые ноги, Северус решил осмотреть дом.  
>  При ближайшем рассмотрении все оказалось не так ужасно. Книги нашлись в библиотеке, правда, некоторые названия вызвали приступ тошноты. В подвале была оборудована вполне приличная лаборатория. Убедившись, что все необходимое на месте, Северус поднялся в гостиную. И столкнулся с Кингсли, который как раз выходил из ванной. Мокрый. И голый. Точнее, почти голый. На бедрах было небрежно повязано небольшое махровое полотенце. Северус, конечно, и раньше видел голых мужиков – все-таки семь лет делил комнату с еще несколькими парнями – но при этом никто из них не был его женихом. И они не были так сложены! Черт возьми! И почему он раньше не обращал внимания?! Стоп… А с каких пор нужно обращать внимание на фигуры авроров?.. Но этот аврор… Однако… Северус сглотнул, с трудом подавив желание облизнуться. Да что же с ним происходит?! Ему нравятся женщины! ЖЕНЩИНЫ! Вернее, одна женщина – Лили Эванс.  
>  – Ты отдохнул немного, Северус? – спросил Кингсли, и Снейп заставил себя включить мозг и отключить другие органы и рецепторы.  
>  – Да, я замечательно отдохнул.  
>  – Тогда я оденусь и приготовлю что-нибудь поесть. Хочешь пока послушать музыку? Диски в ящике под телевизором.  
>  "Послушать музыку… А он оденется пока. Это хорошая идея. Чтобы он оделся. А задница у него очень даже… Так! Музыка. Слушать музыку. И забыть про задницу".  
>  Через несколько минут Северус напрочь забыл задницу Кингсли, с недоумением рассматривая диски. Нельзя сказать, что он совсем не слышал эти имена. Слышал, конечно. Он же не совсем невежда, хоть и из рабочего района. Вот только в его доме этим дискам было не место. И Северус был уверен, что тут уже дело не в Локхарте.  
>  – А это чье влияние? – мрачно спросил Северус подошедшего Кингсли. Одетого, к счастью.  
>  – Пьера Дюпре – французского профессора зельеварения. У вас был роман после развода с Локхартом. Подозреваю, что этот роман и послужил причиной развода, – Кингсли усмехнулся. – Я удивляюсь, что ты вообще выдержал год совместной жизни с этим…  
>  Шеклболт скривился.  
>  – А как мне вообще в голову пришло жениться на Локхарте?  
>  – Начинаешь вспоминать, – обрадовался Кингсли, а Снейп мысленно выругался. Это ж надо так проколоться!  
>  – Очень смутно. Кажется, Локхарт преподавал ЗОТС в Хогварте?  
>  – Да, там вы и познакомились. Думаю, что ты просто решил отомстить Уизли, вот и женился на Локхарте. Ты всегда был ублюдком.  
>  – Спасибо за комплимент, – хмыкнул Северус.  
>  – А это и был комплимент.  
>  – Подожди… Уизли? Какой еще Уизли?  
>  – Чарли. Вы жили вместе несколько лет, пока тебе не надоело, что видитесь вы только по выходным. В результате Чарли выбрал своих драконов, а ты – Локхарта.  
>  – И после общения с Уизли я полюбил квиддич? – уточнил Северус.  
>  Кингсли в ответ лишь пожал плечами.  
>  Что ж… С метлой понятно. И, конечно же, лучше квиддич, чем драконы.  
>  – Значит, чтобы отомстить Уизли, я женился на Локхарте, изменил ему с этим Пьером Дюпре, развелся с Локхартом и теперь собираюсь жениться на тебе, – Северус потер виски. Голова раскалывалась, и он уже не мог определить жанр этого фильма. То ли бразильский сериал, то ли комедия, то ли триллер.  
>  – Да, примерно так. Ты мне не рассказывал про всех своих любовников.  
>  Северус застонал.  
>  – Слушай, Кингсли, а разве это нормально? Может быть, это результат травмы, но мне кажется, что я всегда был… ну… нормальной ориентации. Не этот… ну, ты понимаешь.  
>  – Наверное, действительно последствия травмы, – Кингсли обеспокоенно взглянул на Северуса. – Может, вернемся в Мунго?  
>  – Нет!  
>  – Ну хорошо, Северус. Не волнуйся. Я уверен, ты все вспомнишь. Ты еще со школы был геем. Точно знаю. Я тогда был на первом курсе, а ты на пятом и встречался с Мальсибером. Всему Хогвартсу было известно.  
>  – И это считалось нормальным? Что два парня встречаются?  
>  – А что в этом такого? – Кингсли, кажется, совсем не видел в этом проблемы.  
>  – А когда разрешили однополые браки?  
>  – Да их никто и не запрещал никогда. Северус, может, все-таки вернемся в Мунго?  
>  – Нет, мне просто нужно время. Чтобы привыкнуть. К этой мысли. Когда я был в коме, мне снились странные сны, и теперь сложно разобраться, где сон, а где реальность. Твои объяснения очень помогают.  
>  "Точнее, совсем не помогают! Ну, допустим, я раньше никогда не интересовался, как в магической Британии относятся к голубым, но все-таки если бы все вокруг были геи, то я бы заметил, наверное. Хотя… Локхарт действительно мог быть извращенцем. То есть геем. И Чарли тоже. Но я уверен, что никогда не спал ни с одним, ни с другим. И Мальсибер… возможно, был несколько эксцентричен… и не рассказывал о своих любовных похождениях. Или рассказывал, а я не обращал внимания?"  
>  Кингсли кивнул. Северус снова взглянул на диски.  
>  – Так значит, этот Дюпре привил мне любовь к классической музыке? И к маггловской живописи, – добавил он, указывая на картины.  
>  – Да.  
>  – А нормальной музыки нет? – жалобно спросил Снейп. Хотелось чего-то знакомого и привычного. Маггловского пива и сигарет. А еще лучше, чтобы этот кошмар закончился.  
>  – Есть новый диск Scorpions, есть Pink Floyd, есть Queen, но ты всегда говорил, что у меня совсем нет вкуса…  
>  – Забудь все, что я говорил, и тащи диск Queen! Всегда обожал эту группу.  
>  Кингсли расхохотался.  
>  – Мне тоже всегда казалось, что ты должен их любить. Знаешь, Северус, это, наверное, ужасно звучит, но после травмы ты нравишься мне намного больше.  
>  – Неужели?  
>  – А что? Меня и раньше привлекал твой мерзкий характер. Еще со времен первой войны с Волдемортом. Когда мы встречались на собраниях Ордена, я всегда восхищался твоим сарказмом. И как ты мог заткнуть любого одним лишь взглядом. А еще меня сводили с ума твой нос и волосы.  
>  – Что-то мне с трудом в это верится.  
>  – Тебе всегда было абсолютно похер, как ты выглядишь и что о тебе думают. И это было весьма сексуально. Никогда не одобрял того, что ты сделал со своей внешностью.  
>  – Тогда почему ты здесь?  
>  Кингсли вздохнул и отвернулся.  
>  – Думаю, сейчас не самое подходящее время для признаний в любви. Я пойду принесу диск.  
>  Это уже было не смешно. Совсем. Триллер или бразильский сериал превратился во что-то непонятное, неизвестное и пугающее. И Северус не совсем представлял, как на это реагировать. Раньше в общении с ним люди не использовали слово "любовь". А тем более в таких недосказанных признаниях.  
>  – Помнишь, как включать проигрыватель? – прервал размышления Кингсли. – Вот, возьми, а я пока приготовлю ужин.  
>  – А может, закажем пиццу? И пиво. Маггловское. Что?.. Только не говори, что я еще и за здоровым образом жизни слежу. И диету соблюдаю.  
>  – Нет, диету ты не соблюдаешь. К счастью. Но за правильным питанием следишь.  
>  Кингсли покачал головой.  
>  – Знаешь, Северус, такое впечатление, что раньше тебя подменили, а сейчас ты… не знаю… такой, каким должен быть.  
>  * * *  
>  Пицца была горячей, и вкусной, и, наверное, совершенно не полезной, сигареты грозили испортить нафиг отбеленные зубы, а пиво прекрасно шло под Queen. Шеклболт смеялся, рассказывая о романах Северуса, и почему-то больше не было желания, чтобы этот кошмар, или бред, или фильм ужасов, а может, бразильский сериал прекратился.  
>  – А что случилось с Темным Лордом?  
>  – Гарри его победил несколько месяцев назад, и тогда мы с тобой перестали скрывать наши отношения.  
>  Шеклболт замолчал, задумавшись о чем-то.  
>  Наверное, надо было узнать побольше о Темном Лорде, о Поттере, о Хогвартсе и Дамблдоре, о том, что сейчас происходит в Англии. О своих бывших любовниках, в конце концов. А с языка сорвалось совсем другое:  
>  – А ты всегда знал, что тебе нравятся мужчины?  
>  Кингсли задумался на несколько секунд.  
>  – Да нет… Женщины мне тоже нравятся. Нравились. Как-то не задумывался об этом. Мне уже давно нравится лишь один мужчина.  
>  Кингсли чуть улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла какая-то натянутая. Его лицо было совсем близко, и внезапно Северусу захотелось почувствовать под пальцами эту темную кожу, прикоснуться губами к виску, щеке, провести языком по белоснежным зубам. Не совсем понимая, что делает, он коснулся пальцами подбородка Кингсли и…  
>  …проснулся в своей спальне на втором этаже дома на Спиннерс-энд. Северус подскочил, оглядываясь по сторонам, пытаясь понять, как он оказался здесь и куда подевался Кингсли. На тумбочке возле кровати лежал "Ежедневный пророк" за 1 декабря 1998 года. Палочка обнаружилась под подушкой, и заклинание подтвердило, что за окном декабрь. 1998 год. Значит…  
>  Северус с опаской скинул одеяло. О Мерлин! Это же его любимая серая сорочка. Никаких вам атласных пижам серебристого цвета, а возле кровати… Возле кровати – сношенные черные тапки. И его спальня такая знакомая – со старой, дышащей на ладан мебелью, стопкой книг возле кровати и фотографией Лили на стене. Боясь поверить, Северус вскочил с кровати и бросился в ванную, чуть не запутавшись в длинной сорочке.  
>  А вот и знакомое зеркало. С замиранием сердца Северус приблизился и посмотрел на свое отражение. И чуть не разрыдался. От счастья. Сальные патлы – такие родные и любимые, не пахнущие дорогими шампунями, обрамляли худое лицо с желтоватым оттенком. Волосики в носу, еле заметные точки угрей и шрам от укуса Нагини. И нос! Привычно длинный, плохо сросшийся после перелома нос уткнулся в зеркало, словно здороваясь со старым знакомым. Все еще не смея поверить своему счастью, Северус открыл рот. Зубы. Кривые, желтые. В количестве тридцати штук.  
>  – О, Мерлин, – прошептал Снейп, дотронувшись пальцами до зеркала. – Это был сон! Это был всего лишь сон!  
>  – Хреново выглядишь, – буркнуло разбуженное зеркало.  
>  – Я знаю, – со счастливой улыбкой ответил Снейп, любуясь знакомыми чертами.  
>  Это был сон. Сейчас декабрь. Он не гей. А Шеклболт всего лишь следит за соблюдением условного освобождения. Приснится же такое!  
>  Северус постарался вспомнить, чем занимался накануне. Задача оказалась почти непосильной. Уж слишком реальным был сон, и почему-то мысли возвращались к полуобнаженному Кингсли с капельками воды на темной коже. Вчера… Что же он делал вчера? Судя по отсутствию головной боли, не пил. Уже хорошо. И ночевал дома, что еще лучше. Один. Вообще замечательно. Проверив вены, Северус исключил тяжелые наркотики. Внимательно осмотрев дом, пришел к выводу, что ни травка, ни экспериментальные зелья тут не замешаны.  
>  После трех чашек кофе Снейпу пришлось признать, что это был всего лишь сон. Тут на глаза снова попался вчерашний "Ежедневный пророк", раскрытый на разделе рекламы. Со страницы улыбался Локхарт собственной персоной. _"Новый косметический салон вернувшегося к нам Гилдероя Локхарта "Волшебный я", – гласила реклама. – Мы сделаем вас прекрасными! Магическая эпиляция, омоложение кожи, отбеливание зубов и пластические операции для мужчин и женщин! Специальные услуги для особых волшебников: отбеливание ануса и увеличение члена быстро и безболезненно!"_ А чуть ниже реклама поменьше: _"3 декабря в салоне "Волшебные краски" состоится выставка французского художника Пьера Дюпре"._  
>  На третьей странице «Пророка» было опубликовано интервью с Чарли Уизли о трудностях работы с драконами.  
>  "А нефиг читать всякую гадость перед сном!"  
>  Сон. Всего лишь кошмар.  
>  Странно. Почему-то эта мысль больше не вызывала такого счастья. И опять вспомнился этот чертов Шеклболт, одетый лишь в полотенце. Взглянув на часы, Северус понял, что этот чертов Шеклболт будет ждать его в маггловском кафе для отчета ровно через двадцать минут. Выругавшись и кое-как приведя себя в порядок, Снейп поспешил на уже ставшую привычной встречу.  
>  Шеклболт, как всегда, сидел за самым отдаленным столиком, читал "Ежедневный пророк" и пил кофе с молоком маленькими глотками. Снейп с самого начала не понимал, почему министр магии лично решил проследить за соблюдением всех условий освобождения, которое сам же подписал. И какого черта они встречаются каждое воскресенье в этой небольшой маггловской кофейне, пьют кофе с французскими круассанами. И весь недельный отчет сводится к расспросам. О жизни. Северус нахмурился. Шеклболт ни разу не проверил его волшебную палочку, не интересовался подробным набором ингредиентов, подозрительными знакомствами. Кингсли поднял голову и улыбнулся, заметив Северуса.  
>  Снейп кивнул и сел на обычное место. Только сейчас он понял, как близко друг к другу они сидят. Слишком близко. Обычно он первый начинал разговор – с какого-нибудь ехидного замечания о бардаке в министерстве. Но сегодня Северус не успел заготовить приветственную гадость, а ничего умного и оригинального в голову не приходило.  
>  – Как прошла неделя, Северус? – теплая ладонь легла на его запястье и тут же исчезла.  
>  И внезапно все стало на свои места. Еженедельные встречи подальше от волшебного мира, расспросы и эти случайные прикосновения. И как он раньше не замечал всего этого! Личное наблюдение… Ну, конечно! Интересно, а настоящему Кингсли тоже нравится маггловское пиво? И его, Северуса, сволочной характер? Или это все больное воображение виновато? И как в магической Британии относятся к однополым парам? А вдруг это неправильно или запрещено?  
>  Но можно ведь рискнуть, правда? В худшем случае Кингсли просто решит, что он совсем свихнулся.  
>  – Отлично, – усмехнулся Снейп. – Просто великолепно.  
>  И положил свою ладонь на руку Кингсли.


End file.
